As science and technology develops, more and more wearable products enter people's life. Wearable products are usually manufactured relatively small to meet requirements of wearing comfort, and correspondingly, display screens configured for the wearable products are also relatively small. At present, since wearable products mainly employ a touch input manner, small screens may cause undesirable human-machine interaction experience to the users.
Taking a smart watch as an example, the smart watch is usually configured with a variety of software resources, and correspondingly, a dozen of or even tens of software icons may be displayed on a watch face screen. In practical usage, a finger may obscure relevant icons when the finger touches the screen, thereby causing that the user cannot determine a touch position accurately and hence may lead to inadvertent click at times. Although some smart watches may alleviate the above problems to a certain degree, by using some keys or defining some touch operation manners such as sliding upward, downward, leftward or rightward, a satisfactory effect has not been achieved yet.
To sum up, there are still technical problems in wearable devices that a user cannot learn feedback of effect of touch operations in real time and the control accuracy of wearable devices is still relatively low.